The Road Goes On Forever
by Ivy Elizabeth
Summary: Sherry, a waitress, and Sonny, the loner, meet and leave town only to wind up in the middle of a major crime.


The Road

Disclaimer: OK...I didn't know where to put this particular piece so I just put it in here. This is an idea a few friend of mine and I came up with a number of years ago. We all loved the song The Road Goes On Forever by Robert Earl Keen and thought it would make a great story or movie. Well, here it is guys. I own nothing except the knowledge that I turned the song into a story before my friends did...lol. I will include the lyrics at the end of the story. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

OH...this story had a real bad killing in it...sorry.

* * *

"Sherry! Get your ass over here and take my order!" a trucker yelled from across the bar.

"Shut the fuck up Bill. I'll get over there in a minute." Sherry yelled back.

Sonny was leaning up against the wall quietly watching Sherry. He did this almost every night. Sonny was in love with Sherry, who wouldn't be? She was tall, slim built with curves in all the right places. She had crystal blue eyes and long blond hair that curled at the ends. Her smile brightened every room she entered.

"Dude, it's your shot." one of Sonny's friends said to him, drawing him out of his day dream of Sherry.

"Oh, thanks." Sonny picked up the pool stick and made his shot. He looked back up to find Sherry once again.

"Sonny, why don't you just go up and talk to her man?" another friend asked.

"Yeah, like she'd pay me any attention." Sonny was a tall lanky built man with a scar on the left side of his face, that went from his ear to his nose, that he won in a knife fight. He had spiky brown hair and had been in jail for selling pot. He was tyring to straighten out his life but he was not getting any breaks from the law.

Sonny's turn at shooting pool was up again. He picked his shot, got lined up, then heard a loud commotion where Sherry was working. Some drunk had Sherry sitting on his lap and was groping her. She kept trying to get up but the man just kept pulling her back down. Sonny was turning red with rage. He looked away then heard Sherry screech. He quickly looked back and found the drunk with his hand up Sherry's skirt.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Sonny yelled as he grabbed the pool stick, walked up behind the man, grabbed Sherry and pulled her out of the way. The man stood up and turned around coming face to face with Sonny who took the stick and broke it over the man's head. The man hit the floor unconscious.

Sonny dropped the rest of the stick and headed toward the door of the bar.

"Hey!" Sherry yelled to Sonny. "Wait for me." She ran after Sonny, grabbed his hand as he walked out the door.

Sherry gave the keys to her truck to Sonny. He started the truck, looked over at Sherry, "Let's get out of here."

They began to drive east on Interstate ten. "So, where do you want to go?" Sherry asked.

"I'll take you where ever you want but if I go back to town, old Johnny Law will pick me up again."

"Well, I don't want that to happen. I've got some money. We can get a motel, grab something to eat, and then do what ever." Sherry said.

Sonny smiled. He was living his dream. He was going to do what ever he could to make Sherry feel special. They reached Miami Beach the next evening. They found a cheap motel and checked in.

Sherry locked the door to their room and smiled at Sonny. She slowly walked over to him, leaned in and began kissing him. She ran her hands down hi chest to the bottom of his t-shirt. She began raising his shirt up when he grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled it off. Sherry began kissing his neck then slid down to his chest. She undid his jeans and slid then down. She took his shaft in her hand as she knelt down in front of him. Sherry looked up at him then quickly took Sonny into her mouth. Sonny was in heaven. As Sherry sucked and tan her tongue over his shaft, Sonny grabbed her hair giving gentle tugs. Sherry stood up and quickly undressed, then pushed Sonny down on to the bed. She climbed on top of him and began riding Sonny. He groaned as he released himself into Sherry.

The next three days were uneventful. They walked on the beach, had sex, and spent all of their money. "Sherry, we need to do something. We are almost out of money."

"Well, figure out something. I'm going out for a tan." Sherry said while leaving their room.

Sonny shook his head watching Sherry as she walked down to the beach. He picked up the phone and called a guy he knew. Sonny asked if there was any way to make some fast cash around Miami.

"Yeah, you willing to do just about anything still?" the guy asked.

"Sure. What you got?" Sonny asked.

Sonny walked down to the beach and found Sherry. "Hey beautiful." he said blocking her sun. She quickly sat up.

"Would you get the hell out of my way. You're blocking my rays." Sherry snapped.

"Sorry. I'm going to be gone for about an hour then when I come back we will go out to eat. Sound good?" he asked.

"Sure. What ever. Just remember. We need money. I hope you know how to get some soon." she snapped back.

Sonny came back an hour and a half later with two suit cases. "What the fuck's in those?" Sherry demanded.

"Look, we need money so I am meeting some Cuban guys after dinner. They are giving me a quarter of a million dollars for these two suit cases so does it really matter what's in them?

"Well," Sherry wrapped her arms around Sonny, "since you put it that way." She leaned in and kissed him.

After dinner, Sonny pulled up to the house where he was suppose to meet the Cubans. He parked in the alley so no one would see Sherry sitting in the truck and get suspicious. He went inside the house with the two suitcases. The men stood up as he entered. "Open them up." one of the men ordered. Sonny opened up the cases. The Cubans smiled and placed a duffel bag with the money in it on top of the cases. Sonny unzipped the bag and pulled out a bundle of cash. He smiled but it quickly faded when the door of the house was kicked in by the law. Everyone scattered. Sonny grabbed the bag of money and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He climbed up onto the toilet, busted out the window, tossed the bag of money out onto the ground, then climbed out himself.

"Stop right where you are!" an officer shouted from behind Sonny. "Put your hands on top of your head and lay face down."

Sonny cussed but did as he was told.

Sherry heard the commotion in the house and saw the law as they were bringing the Cubans out but she didn't see Sonny. She reached behind the seat of her truck and found her single shot .410. She made sure it was loaded then began creeping around the back of the house. She looked around the corner and saw Sonny as he began to lay on the ground. The cop was reading Sonny his rights.

"Shit" Sherry thought. "If he gets arrested I'll never get my money."

Sherry stepped around the corner, aimed and pulled the trigger. The cop fell back against some trashcans. Sonny stood up and checked the cop for a pulse.

"Damn it! Sherry! What the hell were you thinking?" Sonny yelled.

They heard the other cops running through the house to see where the shot came from. Sonny grabbed the duffel bag and Sherry and ran to the truck shoving both inside. He started the truck and took off heading back to the motel. He pulled up, jumped out, went the the passenger's side, opened the door pulling Sherry out. He looked at her, pushed her against the truck, kissed her then shoved the duffel bag into her arms.

He jumped back into the truck. "Sherry. If they asked you how this happened tell them I forced you to do it. I love you." Sherry watched as Sonny drove away. She looked down and realized she was holding the bag full of money...a big smirk crossed her face.

Twenty-one Months Later

Sherry walked into the local grocery near the Miami, Florida, sub division she was living in. She bought a six pack of beer and a newspaper then walked back to her car. She threw both into the front seat but quickly picked the newspaper up and read the headline:

**SONNY'S GOING TO THE CHAIR**

**Sonny Richardson has been sentenced to death in the shooting death of Miami Beach Police Officer Tommy Smith...**

Sherry threw the paper back into the passenger seat, started her car and laughed as she drove away in her new Mercedes Benz.

Artist: Keen Robert Earl  
Song: The Road Goes On Forever  
Album: The Party Never Ends Sherry was a waitress at the only joint in town  
She had a reputation as a girl who'd been around  
Down Main Street after midnight with a brand new pack of cigs  
A fresh one hangin' from her lips and a beer between her legs  
She'd ride down to the river and meet with all her friends  
The road goes on forever and the party never ends

Sonny was a loner he was older than the rest  
He was going into the Navy but he couldn't pass the test  
So he hung around town he sold a little pot  
The law caught wind of Sonny and one day he got caught  
But he was back in business when they set him free again  
The road goes on forever and the party never ends

Sonny's playin' 8-ball at the joint where Sherry works  
When some drunken outta towner put his hand up Sherry's skirt  
Sonny took his pool cue laid the drunk out on the floor  
Stuffed a dollar in her tip jar and walked on out the door  
She's runnin' right behind him reachin' for his hand  
The road goes on forever and the party never ends

They jumped into his pickup Sonny jammed her down in gear  
Sonny looked at Sherry and said lets get on outta here  
The stars were high above them and the moon was in the east  
The sun was settin' on them when they reached Miami Beach  
They got a hotel by the water and a quart of Bombay gin  
The road goes on forever and the party never ends

They soon ran out of money but Sonny knew a man  
Who knew some Cuban refugees that delt in contraband  
Sonny met the Cubans in a house just off the route  
With a briefcase full of money and a pistol in his boot  
The cards were on the table when the law came bustin' in  
The road goes on forever and the party never ends

The Cubans grabbed the goodies and Sonny grabbed the Jack  
He broke a bathroom window and climbed on out the back  
Sherry drove the pickup through the alley on the side  
Where a lawman tackled Sonny and was reading him his rights  
She stepped into the alley with a single shot .410  
The road goes on forever and the party never ends

They left the lawman lyin' and they made their getaway  
They got back to the motel just before the break of day  
Sonny gave her all the money and he blew her a little kiss  
If they ask you how this happened say I forced you into this  
She watched him as his taillights disappeared around the bend  
The road goes on forever and the party never ends

Its Main Street after midnight just like it was before  
21 months later at the local grocery store  
Sherry buys a paper and a cold 6-pack of beer  
The headlines read that Sonny is goin' to the chair  
She pulls back onto Main Street in her new Mercedes Benz  
The road goes on forever and the party never ends


End file.
